Notifikasi
by Uzu-AI
Summary: Ketika notifikasi di tengah malam hampir membuat Hinata kehilangan jantungnya. /Uzumaki Naruto mengirim Anda sebuah pesan/ dan sang pengirim adalah pemuda yang ia sukai sejak dulu! Mind to Read Review?


**Notifikasi**

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate T_

 _NaruHina_

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata melakukan semua kegiatan malamnya seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah, atau ia lewati sedikitpun. Semuanya sesuai dengan prosedur yang sudah ia atur tanpa ia sadari. Mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan berendam di air hangat, mengenakan piyama yang nyaman, dan yang terakhir beranjak ke ranjang empuk miliknya.

Ah tunggu, ia melupakan sesuatu.

Tangannya meraih jam weker yang ada di meja kecil disebelah kirinya.

Sret sret.

Yap. Pukul 6 pagi. Ia harus bangun di waktu itu. Tentunya untuk melakukan kegiatan pagi seperti biasanya sebelum ia melangkah kaki ke kampusnya. Ia taruh kembali jam weker itu ketempat asalnya. Sedikit menguap, menandakan sudah adanya perintah untuk tidur oleh sang otak.

Lalu dengan pelan ia rebahkan tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk memejamkan mata sebagai ancang-ancang melintas ke dunia mimpi.

 **Bip bip**

Matanya memejam kuat.

 **Bip bip**

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara. Dahinya sedikit menyernyit. Malam-malam begini, siapa sih. Batinnya.

Dengan malas gadis bersurai indigo itu meraih ponsel pintar miliknya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kantuk, sedikit menyipit untuk memeriksa siapakah gerangan yang menganggu acara tidurnya di tengah malam begini. Lalu kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

Ah, ternyata ada notifikasi dari salah satu akun media sosial miliknya.

Dengan maksud untuk memeriksa sebentar lalu kembali tidur, Hinata menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan mengetuk notifikasi tersebut.

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai status Anda 2 menit lalu._

* * *

Hinata terdiam.

 **Bip bip**

Muncul lagi notifikasi lainnya.

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai status Anda baru saja._

* * *

Matanya melebar.

 **Bip bip**

Bahunya melonjak kecil mendengar notifikasi muncul lagi.

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai foto Anda baru saja._

* * *

Kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang melebar, mulutnya terbuka dengan sempurna.

Tangan gadis itu mulai bergetar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Napasnya tertahan.

Dengan gugup ia memuat ulang layar ponselnya. Lagi, ia pastikan kalau penglihatannya memang tidak salah.

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai status Anda 2 menit lalu._

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai status Anda baru saja._

 _Uzumaki Naruto menyukai foto Anda baru saja._

Tidak. Ia tidak salah lihat.

Gadis itu mengucek kedua matanya berkali-kali.

Lalu iris amethysnya kembali menatap intens ke arah layar ponsel.

Gadis itu berani sumpah kalau ia benar-benar tidak salah lihat!

 **DegDegDeg**

Ia mulai merasakan aliran darahnya dipompa semakin cepat secepat detak nadi yang ia rasakan di pergelangan tangannya.

Tunggu, kenapa ia repot-repot memeriksa detak nadi di pergelangan tangannya? Bukankah detak di jantungnya..

Ah, itu tidak penting.

Hinata masih belum bisa mempercayai pemandangan di layar ponselnya saat itu. Yang benar saja? Itu Uzumaki Naruto loh. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kulit tan eksotis yang menggoda dan bola mata sapphire indah bak bentangan samudera di laut lepas. Ah, siapapun tidak akan sanggup melepas pandangan dari pemuda itu. Senyumannya yang cerah secerah sinar mentari. Senyuman yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati pada pemuda itu 10 tahun silam.

10 tahun lalu...

Ah, saat itu ia masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Ya, sudah begitu lama ia menyukai pemuda itu. Sudah sangat begitu lama hingga perasaan sukanya berkembang menjadi cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya tidak bisa beralih ke yang lain.

Tapi apalah daya ia hanya sebatas tukang penguntit.

Haha, lucu ya. Penguntit,...

Adalah wajar baginya jika selalu memperhatikan seseorang yang kita cintai. Apalagi itu...err apa ya namanya? Stalker? Ah iya, itu.

Stalker.

Berkat uluran tangan berbagai macam media sosial, Hinata menghabiskan setengah dari kuota internet bulanannya hanya untuk mengintip keseharian pemuda tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda dengan ribuan teman dan jutaan pengikut itu bukan hanya menjadi selebriti di dunia maya. Tapi sosoknya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada.

Itulah yang membuat Hinata hanya mampu menjadi seorang penguntit.

Hei jangan salahkan gadis lugu ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya menggigit jari karena selalu gagal mengucapkan kata "Hai" atau "Selamat pagi" kepada si pemuda matahari.

Salahkan saja kenapa pemuda itu karena terlalu menyilaukan hingga mata Hinata hampir kehilangan kemampuan penglihatannya.

Ehem.

Sudah merasa cukup dengan acara nostalgianya. Hinata kembali dikejutkan setelah rasa penasaran membawa tangannya bergerak sendiri.

Tentu saja dia sangat penasaran statusnya yang mana yang membuat Naruto menyukainya.

* * *

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata_**

 _Q kn Sl4lu Mny4y4ngi Mu, Wh4i Mnt4ri Q. Kmu Lbih Ind4h d4ri p4d4 h4mp4ran L4ut di Lu4r S4n4._

 _27 Desember 2009_

 _39 Disukai|10 komentar|Bagikan_

* * *

Hinata terdiam.

 **HOLY CRAP BLOODY HELL!**

Demi saus tartar dan pergedel sayap!

Tidaaaaak!

Tidak! Tidak! Tidaak!

N-Naruto...baru saja menyukai status nya yang ia post 7 tahun lalu...

Ah...ah tidak.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Aku bisa mati..."

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Kacau, kacau!

"Ada apa denganmu Uzumaki Naruto chikusou yaro apa kau sebegitu tidak ada kerjaan kah sampai membuatku malu beginiii?" Hinata memukul-mukul lantai keramik dengan kesal. Ah ia tidak bisa menahan malu yang teramat-amat ini.

Ia menggelindingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan berulang-ulang. "Haah sialan! Dasar pirang sialaaan!" teriaknya tertahan sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Kenapa ia tidak segera menghapus seluruh status tidak berbobotnya itu sejak dulu? Kenapaaa?

Kenapa Naruto menyukai status tidak berbobotnya itu? Kenapaaa?

Tunggu.

Bukankah pertanyaannya itu seharusnya 'Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menyukai statusnya?'

Status lamanya pula.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata penasaran setengah mati. Hei, siapapun akan dipertanyakan jika menyukai status lama seseorang 'kan?

Hinata berusaha membayangkan..

Apa Naruto memeriksa kronologi akun miliknya? Eh etto, itu berarti...

 **Blush**

Ah ia masih tidak percaya!

Ini pasti mimpi.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menaruh perhatian padanya. Apalagi sampai melakukan hal itu ya 'kan? Bisa jadi ponselnya sedang di bajak oleh teman-temannya dan menyukai status orang secara random.

Hinata menghela napas, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan notifikasi itu. Ia tidak ingin galau di akhir jika tahu kalau itu memang benar hanya kerjaan iseng orang saja. Jadi lebih baik ia membuat dirinya kecewa sekarang ya 'kan?

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya.

Abaikan saja semua notifikasi itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Ia rebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk miliknya, dan berusaha memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

 **Bip bib**

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka.

Dengan sigap ia raih ponselnya.

 **Tuk**

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto mengomentari foto Anda baru saja._

* * *

Hah? N-Naruto mengomentari fotonya? F-fotonya yang mana-

Lalu tampaklah sebuah lukisan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum memeluk sebuah bola. Dengan tulisan yang ada dibawahnya 'Dulu Km Hnya sekecil Ini'

Buru-buru Hinata _scroll down_ dan menemukan komentar pemuda itu disana.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Gambar yg bagus, apa itu aku?

* * *

Hinata terdiam.

2 menit berlalu.

4 menit.

10 menit.

"Naru... Uzumaki pirang sialaan berhentilah membuatku melayaang!"

Hampir saja Hinata melempar ponselnya. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan secara bergilir melalui pelipisnya yang kontras memucat begitu saja. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, sangat cepat sehingga ia bisa mati karena itu.

Gugup. Hinata kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Takut-takut dan sedikit malu untuk mengarahkan pupilnya tepat ke barisan komentar itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membalas komentar tersebut? Atau abaikan saja?

Aargh!

Kami-sama, Hinatamu ini tidak ingin terlalu berharap jadi TOLONGLAH jangan uji kesabarannya seperti ini.

Baiklah. Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian, dan ya. Balas saja Hinata, balas saja. Batinnya berusaha menyemangati.

Baru saja Hinata memutuskan untuk membalas komentar tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul notifikasi lainnya.

Hinata sangat kaget pada awalnya. Tapi malam itu sudah cukup ia diserang habis-habisan oleh semua notifikasi itu, dan kali ini Hinata merasa sedikit bisa memberanikan diri. Yah hanya sampai jika notifikasi itu bukanlah penyerang jantung seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

 **Tuk**

* * *

 _Uzumaki Naruto mengirim Anda sebuah pesan._

* * *

SHIT.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagiiii!" Hinata melempar bantal-bantal ke arah dinding dengan kesal. "Bunuh saja aku, Naruto! Bunuh saja aku!" teriaknya tertahan menahan gemuruh didadanya.

Jantungnya berdetak 10 kali cepat dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan semua darahnya dipompa ke wajahnya dan membuatnya memanas 'tak karuan.

Tangan mungilnya yang mendadak pucat bergetar, meremas kuat piyama putihnya dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata...kau sudah sejauh ini," lirihnya. Diraihnya lagi ponsel yang terletak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya saat itu. Ia berusaha menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat, dan mulai menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk melihat isi pesan tersebut.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Aku tahu kau masih online. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin membalas komentarku karena kau berpikir kalau ponselku sedang dibajak 'kan?

2 menit lalu.

* * *

Hah?

 **Bip bip**

Lagi-lagi notifikasi lain muncul. Itu adalah pesan baru dari Naruto. Karena layar ponsel Hinata masih membuka laman tersebut, jadi pesan baru itu muncul otomatis dan membuat Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sekarang kau percaya ini benar-benar aku 'kan?

Baru saja.

* * *

Pesan tersebut datang bersama dengan sebuah foto.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat matanya mendelik ke layar ponsel.

Foto tersebut menampakkan sesosok pemuda dengan surai kuning yang mengenakan kaos kasual polos tengah menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto lukisan pada kronologi akun Hinata. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah dengan cengiran khas yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Ia menjatuhkan ponsel itu begitu saja dari genggamannya. Lalu menarik kedua kaki rampingnya dan memeluknya seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke sela-sela lututnya.

Hah.

Napasnya terasa berat.

Dia tidak tahu lagi akan berbuat apa. Ia hanya masih belum mempercayai ini. Begitu mustahil baginya untuk mengetahui Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan.

Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan mereka sekelas. Saat ini mereka juga berada di universitas yang sama, tapi di fakultas yang berbeda. Dan dengan jarak fakultas yang bisa diukur dengan 20 menit berjalan kaki itu tidak akan memberi celah kesempatan yang besar bagi Hinata untuk menguntit Naruto secara langsung.

 **Bip bip**

Lagi-lagi.

Hinata menarik napasnya dengan dalam. Dengan lesu ia raih ponselnya dan memeriksa notifikasi yang masuk.

Lagi. Naruto mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Entah kenapa Hinata hanya memandangi notifikasi itu dengan malas. Ia kehilangan semangatnya berkat tarikan dunia nyata yang terus-terusan meneriakinya 'Sadarlah Hinata! Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaimu!'

Tapi ini sudah setengah jalan. Mau sekarang ataupun besok dia akan tetap membuka notifikasi tersebut.

 **Tuk**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Apa besok aku bisa menemuimu? Kau berada di fakultas MIPA kan? Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat :*

* * *

Hinata terdiam.

Hah?

T-tunggu. Apa?

A-apaan ini?

Kami-sama, apakah pemuda itu baru saja mengajaknya BERKENCAN?

Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Pupil amethysnya kembali bergerak membaca isi pesan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Benar. Ini benar-benar nyata.

* * *

 _Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat :*_

* * *

Apa-apaan dengan emoticon _kiss_ itu? Hinata mulai merasakan semburat merah diwajahnya mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga. Ugh.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Argh astaga ini terlalu mendadak! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **Bip bip**

Satu pesan lagi muncul.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Kau tidak suka ya? :(

* * *

Membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu membuat Hinata ingin mati rasanya. Apa Naruto benar-benar mengharapkan balasan pesan darinya? Dan lihatlah emoticon sedih itu! Argh astaga! Kami-sama, ini ujian yang benar-benar berat!

Gugup. Hinata berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya diatas layar ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa!" teriaknya ingin menangis.

Ayolah Hinata, berusahalah. Inilah kenyataannya Hinata. Jangan berhenti sampai disini.

Baiklah!

Hinata tersenyum mantap.

Kedua ibu jarinya mulai menari diatas layar ponselnya tersebut. Ia sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan perutnya terasa seakan-akan ada kumpulan ribuan kupu-kupu disana.

O-oke, ini saatnya.

Dan di hitungan detik selanjutnya, Hinata menekan tombol _kirim_ dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Ia masih belum berani membuka matanya, sampai pada akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara notifikasi muncul beberapa detik setelah pesannya terkirim.

Ternyata itu adalah balasan pesan dari Naruto.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

 **Tuk**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Benarkah? :D Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa ya :D :*

* * *

Dan dibeberapa detik selanjutnya, Hinata pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Diseberang sana, seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring dengan gelisah menggenggam ponselnya. Garis ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan. Entah ia sedang senang, kesal, kecewa, atau...malu?

Perubahan emosinya sangat menakjubkan hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Argh ayolah balas Hinata."

Ia menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Hatinya sangat gelisah, degup degup didadanya membuatnya tidak tenang.

 **Bip bip**

Sontak suara notifikasi mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka balasan pesan yang tampak pada layar ponselnya.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Baiklah, ehm aku bukannya tidak suka. Hanya tidak percaya saja hehe ;)

* * *

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia.

Buru-buru ia balas pesan tersebut. Tidak perduli Hinata membacanya atau tidak, yang jelas besok ia akan bertemu dengan gadis indigo itu.

Hatinya menghangat.

"Oyasumi, Hinata..."

.

.

.

 _ **Omake (lagi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _12 jam sebelumnya._

"Baiklah Neji, aku yakin kali ini aku bisa menang darimu."

"Kau akan kalah, dan ini akan menjadi kekalahanmu yang ketujuh kalinya, Naruto."

Seketika hawa atmosfir sekitar mendadak menjadi tegang. Tampak dua pemuda duduk berhadapan yang dipisahkan oleh papan kecil dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam putih.

Uzumaki Naruto, menantang Hyuuga Neji.

Ia-pemuda pirang itu- tersenyum mantap melihat Neji mulai dihiasi oleh keringat dingin.

Samar, seringai puas terlukis dibibirnya.

"Skak mat!"

Teriakannya membuat Neji melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Neji-pemuda berwajah cantik itu- menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Dengan rela tak rela ia ulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Selamat. Mulai hari ini, kau boleh mendekati Hinata."

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dengan bangga hati ia balas uluran tangan tersebut dan menjabatanya dengan gembira.

* * *

"Perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia, heh?" Shikamaru menyikut bahu sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Ini semua berkat dirimu, Shikamaru. Kalau bukan karena kau yang melatihku, aku yakin sampai sekarang Hinata tidak akan berada di genggamanku."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ini menyebalkan," lanjut Naruto yang mengundang lirikan dari Shikamaru. "Neji hanya memberiku kesempatan satu kali dalam setahun untuk menantangnya. Dan ini sudah 7 tahun 'ttebayo."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru hanya mendengus. "Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caramu untuk mendekati Hinata."

Naruto terdiam.

Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mulai dari status yang ia post 7 tahun yang lalu 'ttebayo!"

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ : Lagi, saya menulis cerita yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Ide ini muncul saat saya bernostalgia ke jaman SMP dulu. Dimana alay adalah gelar yang umum dan sangat lumrah serta diterima dikalangan para anak yang baru gede alias ABG alias remaja baru puber. Rasanya malu sekali mengingat saya pernah berperan kuat dalam hal itu...Ya status alay, foto alay, dan penname alay. Semuanya serba alay. Namun semua itu berubah ketika EYD menyerang buahahahahah.

Sebenarnya saya ingin melanjutkan cerita yang multichap, tapi sepertinya ide ini menghalangi keiginan itu. Dan voila~ tangan saya sekarang sakit karena terlalu lama mengetik dan bermain game (tehee).

Minat review?


End file.
